Crappy Movies Escalate
by MotionlessInAnime
Summary: When John invites Dave over for more crappy movies, things turn into something that Dave never would have expected.. Rated M for smut and language. This is basically pure smut. Enjoy!


((Hi everyone! I haven't written anything in a really long time but now I have the sudden urge to.. So, I thought I'd give Homestuck a try. This will be a oneshot, JohnDave because.. JohnDave. 'nuff said. It's rated M for smut and some language. I'm going to try to keep them in character as best as I can. Enjoy! ^_^))

"Damnit John..." Dave muttered, sighing heavily in annoyance as he slumped back against the others wall, sitting upright on his bed. His arms were crossed over his chest as he all but glared at the television screen behind his shades. Not _this_ shit again..

"What?" John responded with a little gasp, somewhat offended. You'd think he'd be used to the blond boys insults at his obsession for what Dave called 'bad' movies, but no. He was sitting beside the other, legs crossed and leaning forward to look closely in interest. Even though this must've been his millionth time watching it, he was still completely engrossed in it.

"These are so fucking terrible you have no idea..." the blond responded with a sigh, shifting his shoulders around to attempt to get somewhat comfortable. His eyes continuously flickered back and forth, to the television, and then around John's room to look at more shitty movie posters. What a fucking surprise. You just couldn't escape the wrath of them around the black haired boy.

John sighed, glancing to the side at Dave with a pouty look on his face, innocent eyes wide. "I just wish you would share my love for these, Dave! They're really awesome if you wouldn't be so freakin' emotionless all the time," he responded, shifting his attention back to the screen. He was used to everyone, especially his best friend Dave, hating on the movies he enjoyed. He found them really amusing. Deep down, he knew the Strider wasn't the stoic guy he put himself out to be. Underneath those shades, that emotionless facade, was an emotional _wreck_ just like every other boy their age.. But Dave was different to John. He had always been more than a little interested in him, always going out of his way to please the other. Recently though, he had looked into something different though.

Something sexual.

John Egbert and sexual seemed strange in the same thought.

But he was determined to try, he really wanted Dave to be happy, in any ways that he could. He had mentally decided earlier that day that tonight would be that night.

"I'm not emotionless. I just have good taste in movies, and you just pretend to. It's pretty funny," he said with a little snort, as well as a small smirk. He never smiled, not even infront of John, but he barely showed any emotion around anyone except him.

John gasped loudly, fisting his hand over his chest in mock offence. "Dave! How dare you say that!" he replied, with a little giggle. It was hard for him to stay serious sometimes. He picked up the discarded remote beside him, turning the television off and tossing the remote somewhere else on the ground. He would worry about that later. Then, he moved around until he was facing Dave, sideways, as Dave was still facing frontwards. He reached his hand out, gently poking the coolkid's face.

"Hmm? What?" he replied, turning his head towards John, his eyebrows slightly raised. He kept his arms crossed over his chest, his mouth a straight line. Damnit, John wanted to see something more than that.

"Oh, it's nothing," John replied, looking away with the smallest hint of a blush dusting over his cheekbones. It was now, or never. In one fluid motion, he pushed himself up onto Dave's lap, hoisting his leg over the other male, so that he was now straddling his waist, one knee on either side of Dave's upper thighs. He blushed harder, looking down so that his hair fell into his eyes, attempting to hide his face.

Dave's eyes widened in shock, his lips parting just slightly in a silent gasp. This was a new side of John and- holy crap it had caught Dave off guard.

John let out a small giggle, gingerly placing his hands on the others shoulders as he bit into his lip, eyes glancing back up into Dave's nervously. His face was now dark red, his embarrassment growing as the other boy didn't quite seem to respond to him. "I-I'm sorry..." John started, stuttering, "I will.. just.. I'm sorry!" he said, making a motion to get off of the other.

"No, don't," Dave responded, looking up into the others eyes through his shades seriously. He hesitantly reached his arms out, placing his hands on either of John's hips and gently starting to rub them. He had wanted his best friend, like this, for so long now he had just never said anything- in fear of being judged. The smallest hint of a blush covered his cheeks, but he fought to keep it down. He really didn't want John to see him like that, it made him feel so weak.

John nodded a bit, his hands starting to slowly move over his friends shoulders and neck, slowly leaning his head forward to press, at first, a very soft kiss against his neck. He continued to pepper it with kisses, slowly parting his lips to slide his tongue past them. He flicked his tongue at it before latching onto a section of skin, sucking and biting softly as he did. He wasn't used to doing anything like this, he just hoped he was doing it right. The extent of his knowledge came from online blogs and such, when he was conducting his _'research'. _

Dave let out the smallest of groans as his sensitive neck was toyed with, tilting his head back a bit to give the other boy more space. He wasn't used to any of this either, had only fooled around a bit, but it hadn't felt this good. Probably due to his already present attraction to John, but it surprised him a lot, the sensations he was feeling. One of his hands stayed gripped on John's hip, as if to hold him in place, as his other hand trailed slowly up the others back, pushing itself into his black hair. He stroked and tugged gently at his hair from the feelings, biting into his lower lip to keep any other sounds from escaping.

John let out a soft moan against the other, his hands gripping and kneading aganst his shoulders. He could feel himself harden slightly, he was that innocent, he wasn't used to doing anything like this at all. He continued his ministrations for a bit more before lazily trailing his kisses up Dave's neck, over his jaw, and kissing the side of his mouth. He pulled back to look into Dave's eyes with a shy smile, his face still blushing dark red.

Dave made the next move, applying slight amounts of pressure to the back of Johns head, to move them closer together. His eyelids slid shut and his lips parted slightly as he leaned forward, bringing Johns head closer to him before pressing his lips softly against the others.

Little did Dave know, it was John's first kiss. The darker haired boy was blushing as he attempted to kiss back, moving his lips slightly as he gripped Dave's shoulders tightly. Eventually, they both pulled away. John was panting under his breath, Dave still wore his emotionless mask.

"D-Dave.." John stuttered, closing his eyes as he tried to make his breathing calm down and keep it under his control.

"Hmm? What is it?" Dave responded, tilting his head a bit, his hand absently stroking against the other boys hip.

"I.. I.." John said, unable to finish the sentence. He let out a little squeek, gesturing obscenely to his crotch area, where a small bulge was starting to form. He really wasn't at all used to this... "I'm sorry.." he said softly, face bright red.

"Stop apologizing. It isn't your fault. Besides, it's really cute John, getting turned on by that?" he said with a snort, smirking afterwards. Dave found it mildly amusing how he could turn on the other without doing much at all.

"S-shut up!" John shouted, burying his face in the others neck. He brought his lips slowly up to Dave's ear before whispering; "I, uhm, I was wondering if.." he said, taking a deep breath before breathing the hot air down the others neck. "I want to suck you, Dave." he said, fighting to keep his voice steady.

The Knight immediately got excited by this, his arousal starting to grow just from the words. Probably because it was cute, innocent, naive little John, telling Dave how he wanted to suck his cock. Who _wouldn't_ be turned on by that?

"Well, I don't mind in the least," Dave responded, leaning back a bit and bringing his hand down to slowly rub himself through his pants, looking up into the others face.

John nodded, swallowing heavily before slowly sliding backwards. He slid until he was lying inbetween Dave's legs on his stomach, his groin right by his face so it wouldn't be that awkward or uncomfortable.

Dave smiled a bit wider, continuing to stroke himself before gently grabbing one of John's hands, placing it under his own at first. He rubbed at the bulge and squeezed at it gently before sliding his hand off, letting John take over.

John felt pretty awkward at first, the sensation strange and foreign to him, seeing as it wasn't himself. He rubbed at it harder, looking up to try and make eye contact through the stupid shades. "Are you really going to keep those on?" he pouted, looking up.

"Okay, fine, whatever.." Dave murmured, slowly sliding his beloved shades off of his face and placing them on the bed beside them. They were a special gift, after all. He blinked a bit before looking into John's eyes, his own red ones filled with lust. John gasped a bit at the intensity, speeding up his actions and leaning his head forward to breathe hot air over his arousal, gently kissing it through Dave's pants.

Dave let out a small groan. He couldn't wait any longer, he had been waiting so damn long for this moment. He reached down to unzip his pants, gently pulling his cock out of it's tight confines with a sigh of relief as it was released. He bit into his lip a bit, stroking it several times from base to tip, just slightly self concious.

John wasted no time in leaning his head forward, sticking his tongue out. With the tip of his tongue, he slowly traced around the head of Dave's cock, pushing against the slit slightly and around the head again. He tried to remember what it had said, as well as what he just thought would feel nice. He continued teasing the head before pulling back, placing a gentle kiss to the tip before parting his lips slightly, slipping it into his mouth. He sucked at it gently, face beet red.

Dave groaned softly, his back arching slightly as one hand immediately shot into John's head, entangling his fingers in his soft hair. He looked down to watch as John's head started to bob, watching his cock disappear and reappear from the other boys mouth. Damn, it was so sexy.

John tried to relax his gag reflex, taking in as much as he could each time he went down. He figured he was doing something right as Dave started to groan louder, his hand tightening in the others hair. It served as encouragement for the more inexperienced one as he forced it down almost all the way, gagging just once before pulling back and off of it, breathing heavily overtop of it.

"What... I... You... You can't just leave me like this, John!" Dave shouted, John finding it mildly amusing that his best friend was actually showing some emotion for once.

John blushed and giggled, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry! I'm not used to it, my jaw started to hurt.." he mumbled, face still bright red. He really wasn't done yet, and he thought he should probably let Dave in on his intentions. "Hey, uhm... Can you do something about my.." he gestured at his crotch again. "Problem?"

Dave nodded a bit, gripping John's wrists in his hands and pushing him up against the bed, John on his back and Dave leaning over top of him. "Do you trust me?" he said seriously, looking into the other boys face.

"Of course.." John whispered, looking up into his face, wrapping his arms around his neck to press a soft kiss to his cheek. He spread his legs slightly, as an encouragement to the other male. "Please.." he whispered, making barely any noise, just moving his lips. His eyes were hooded, and his lips were slightly parted. He hoped that Dave got the message.

Dave nodded a bit, reaching his hand down to rub against the others neglected length, through his shorts still. John immediately starting gasping and squirming all over the bed, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ah, Dave!" he cried out, face a dark red in colour.

"Calm down..." Dave murmured with a smirk, increasing the pressure as he rubbed against him, his other hand almost nonchalantly hooking in the belt loops of John's shorts. He tugged them down slowly, now rubbing against the other boy through his boxers. This made John's squirming increase, he parted his lips slightly to let out a small moan.

"Fu.." John panted out, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. "Dave, please, make love to me.." he murmured quietly, refusing to make eye contact.

Dave didn't answer the question yet, just looked down into John's face and said seriously "John, look at me, I need you to look at me..." he murmured quietly, placing one finger under the others chin and tilting his head back slowly, attempting to look into his eyes. "Please."

John forced himself to look at the other, eyes widening as his slight nervousness started to pool in his stomach. "Please.." he whispered. Dave couldn't say no to the boy. He gently pulled his pants and boxers down and off, discarding them carelessly on the floor beside the boys bed. He did the same for John, removing them completely. He looked down at him, kissing at his neck. "I'm assuming you don't have any lube?" Dave whispered, kissing the hollow below his ear.

"You guessed incorrectly.." John murmured, reaching over to his bedside table, pulling open the drawer to retreive the small bottle. "My dad told me to always be prepared before giving me this," he said, the blush returning to his face yet again.

Dave nodded a bit, seemingly unphased by this. He took the bottle from John, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers before slicking them up. He placed one hand on John's inner thigh to hold him still, as one of his fingers gently circled his entrance, before breaking through the tight virgin muscles. John bit at his lip slightly, looking up at the ceiling. It didn't _really_ hurt, not really, just felt really uncomfortable. Dave thrusted it in and out several times, wiggling it around in an attempt to cover his walls with the sticky substance. Eventually, Dave slowly added his second finger, pushing it all the way in. John let out a soft hiss followed by a whine, squeezing his eyes shut as his hole automatically tensed. Shit. People find this pleasurable? Dave slowly stroked at his thigh, attempting to relax the other.

"Shh, John, it's okay. I promise I'll make you feel really good, okay.." he whispered, kissing his inner thigh as he started to thrust the two fingers in and out continuously, until he felt like the other male was ready.

He, very slowly, pushed in his third finger, continuously kissing and petting at John's thigh as he did. John arched his back up higher, squirming around, letting out another louder hiss of pain. "Dave! This hurts!" he insisted, pouting a bit as his hands eventually found Dave's shoulders, gripping onto them tightly.

"Yeah, I can imagine it does.. Just hold on," Dave murmured quietly. He didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already did. He slowly thrusted them in, curling his fingers just slightly as he angled them, attempting to find the others sweet spot. John's hips bucked up once at the intense pleasure with a loud gasp.

"T-there! There! Hit it again!" he practically begged, hips pushing back against Dave's fingers, his face bright red. Dave had no idea that just that one spot could have such an effect on someone. He aimed for it again and again until he realized that John's cock was now swollen and red, dripping with precum. He didn't want to let him finish, not yet. He slowly pulled out his fingers, followed by a groan of protest from John. He shushed him by kissing him, lining his own needy length up to John's entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked, desperately still trying to keep his cool. He looked down into his eyes, red meeting blue, as he recieved a nod from John who wrapped his arms around Dave's neck tighter. He nodded too, slowly pushing the head inside of him.

John's back arched further at the strange feeling, tightening his arms around the others neck with a small whine before ultimately burying his face in the crook of his neck. Dave tried to calm him, softly stroking his hips while he slowly filled the other completely, John digging his nails into Dave's shoulders without really realizing that he was doing it. The blond didn't really care at this point, just fought against his instinct to just thrust into the heat that was his best friend, but he managed to wait until John had somewhat adjusted.

After several minutes of John panting and dragging his nails across Dave's neck, undoubtably leaving red marks, John nodded his head a few times quickly, urging Dave to move. It didn't feel great to him, but he figured it felt good to the blond boy, so he thought he could just tough it out.

Dave moved his hips back slightly to pull out almost completely, before quickly thrusting his hips forward again to bury himself completely inside of the other again. They both let out a gasp at the feeling, John's back arching up off of the bed so that their chests pushed together. He continued to thrust a few more times, attempting to find a pace that was pleasurable for the both of them. John was moaning loudly and writhing, the blush never leaving his face as his hands gripped harder into the blond's shoulders. Dave was getting more confidence with the responses he was getting out of his best friend, quickly developing a slightly faster pace.

He angled his hips just slightly in an attempt to find that spot again, hanging his head a bit to concentrate. He wanted to make John feel as good as he was feeling, focusing solely on finding his sweet spot. He figured he had found it when the smaller boy arched up higher, letting out a particularily loud moan.

Dave nodded a bit in acknowledgement, holding his hips in that position as he thrusted slightly harder, pounding into John's sweet spot on mostly every thrust. John was becoming a mess, writhing underneath the coolkid, it was hard for him to hit it.

Sweat started to form on Dave's forehead from the exertion, his lack of experience causing him to start to reach his climax very early. His thrusts became erratic and untimed, John's hips bucking around in time with the others thrusts. John felt something tighten inside of him, barely giving Dave a warning besides a loud pitched whine, before cumming hard onto his own chest, collapsing back down in exhaustion and panting heavily.

From the sight of John covered in his own release, as well as the fact that John's hole was now convulsing around his own length, Dave thrusted several more times before burrying himself deep within the other, releasing inside of him with a loud groan. He thrusted a few more times just to ride out his orgasm before pulling out completely, lying beside John. When he felt like moving, he reached over to pull his best friend ontop of him, hands gently stroking and petting down his back and around his hips, not saying anything just yet.

They sat like that for a good five minutes, John lying ontop of Dave and just panting softly, attempting to recover his breath, as Dave just stroked and petted the other. John was the first to speak.

"T-that.. Thank you.." he muttered quietly, face burying itself into Dave's neck in embarrassment, his face still bright red.

Dave chuckled quietly, his chest shaking slightly as he did. He kissed the top of John's head softly before responding. "You're thanking me? Thank you, that was fucking... amazing, that's what it was," he replied, kissing his head again, his hands never stilling.

John giggled a little bit, turning his face to the side, his head now resting on Dave's shoulder. "I'm glad you liked it, I really did too..." he said softly, kissing the others shoulder.

"Liked is an understatement, John," Dave replied with a little grin, as John couldn't see his face, he felt as if he could. But the other boy didn't respond, seeing as he had fallen asleep ontop of his best friend, breathing consistent. Dave gently moved his body off of him, his head still resting on him, as he slowly stroked through his hair. "I love you..." he whispered, closing his eyes as well, before eventually drifting off to sleep with a smile playing across his lips.

((Uhm, so, I tried! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! Just leave a review if you want and I'll love you forever ^_^ Thanks so much for reading!))


End file.
